


The Man Who Knew

by Quartettsatz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartettsatz/pseuds/Quartettsatz
Summary: 悲哀的异文是嫉妒，指的是嫉羡他人的好运——或凡人的好运。





	The Man Who Knew

The Man Who Knew

 

悲哀的异文是嫉妒，指的是嫉羡他人的好运——或凡人的好运。

“接下来我要讲述我的挚友，钢铁侠的事迹，非常期待各位的提问。”  
Stephen清清嗓子，瞄一眼手里的Stark Pad，屏幕上显示他的讲稿。那台设备的款式早已停产，打字倒还流畅。他列出一串可能的提问，再依次编写答案如读书时复习备考。他尚不明白Tony Stark如何只身面对记者，永远有话要讲，永远有迹可循。现在明白过来也未免太晚，于是他又一次自学成才。

（您和钢铁侠初次相处是否愉快？我们听闻Stark是个极度自我中心的人，他机智却固执，强大而无法融入团队。）  
“不得不说那是个仓促而充满小摩擦的初遇。”他试图让自己的语气诙谐，原因不明。“很遗憾，我打扰了他晨练后的悠闲时光。我们在二十分钟内斗嘴数次，直到火烧眉毛才开始协力磨合。然而我不得不纠正您的看法.....  
“他救了我一命，我们在极短的时间内建立起信任。要我来讲，他思虑过甚、嘴硬心软，最大的缺点是迎敌时永远不顾自身安危。在我推演的一千多万种未来里，他一次都没退缩过。”  
大概五百次循环后我们开始互相挡刀，严重拉低战斗效率。我看到，在一架虚拟的天平上，他哐当一声压沉一头，凭依血肉而非金属。我在闪躲的空当意识到Tony Stark对自己而言是灾难，而最灾难莫过于......  
大脑知道所有发生过的，而声带和舌头将其重新塑形。Stephen倒出回忆如倾倒冰箱中过期存货，他最终变成冷室上层的矿泉水，腹中气泡凝冻，所有抖落不出的内容反讽瓶口。  
所谓魔法，根本是将叙事加诸现实之上。叙述是对终极权力的掌握，他是个中翘楚。然而对镜背稿时，Stephen无力阻止魔法失灵。他要讲述的有一整部史诗篇幅，出口却永远是一万句中选最苍白一句。有枷锁落在他喉头，扼死某些不可说。

（请问您具体看到了怎样的未来？）  
噢，未来。  
是时候解释何为灾难：我和Tony Stark在一千多万种未来里当了八百三十七万次的爱人。这概率如此之高，几近于魔法副作用。我们在斗篷底下十指紧扣，不知道其他人看见了没有，我猜大概有那么几次是看见的。我们在废墟上架着对方的肩膀，我用魔法治愈他的伤口，他一边嘴硬喊着江湖郎中一边伸开手臂，而我的手抖得原因不明；然后我亲吻他，他尝起来像金属、凝血和扬尘，像一切不适合亲吻的物质，但碰到他时我的手终于不再颤抖。我们躺在圣所的床上裹着同一张毯子，那晚有好月亮，正嵌在天顶圆窗中央，亮堂得使人失眠。Tony为还未到来的决战忧思，发现我也醒着时却开始吃吃发笑。  
在生死关头搞起私情，医生，这真令人不齿。  
没什么不好意思的。我回答，有时候我才是两人中更厚脸皮的那个。一点小插曲并不会使我们丢掉超级英雄的位子。  
是，是。Tony翻过身去，于是我看不见自己浮在他眼底的影子，只听得到声音：谁都别想让我从这一行提前退休。  
除了一种可能，而我们对此心知肚明。所以我要争分夺秒、恬不知耻，并再次吻了他。  
之后我又一次失去了他。

斯蒂芬看了一眼屏幕。  
“十分惨烈。我竭力将结果导向胜利，然而无数次失去挚友。经过全部推演后我终于醒悟，钢铁侠存活才是胜利的关键……于是我转去寻找一切保全他的可能性。还好，我发现了唯一的出路。过程艰辛、损失惨重，最后终究是赢了。  
“之后的故事不必我多说。婚礼葬礼，各就各位。市民安宁，昔日战友或投身研究或成家安顿。他们先后入土，而我有幸继续保存这段历史。”  
他觉得够了，他凭未来视经历了凡人无以想象的浪漫、壮绝、回肠荡气，经历刀口舔蜜、坟前祝酒，该放钢铁侠一条寿终正寝的生路。Stephen知道他们捆绑在一起将不得好死，而他要做的就是阻止这一切发生。在这千万里挑一的故事中，Tony不会和他惊心动魄、不会提及永远和长生不老，偶尔和别人谈起家庭晚餐，谈起一个婴儿。他饱经磨难而对平凡毫无准备，只知道长大的婴儿会仰望星星，而不是扛起坠落的星星。他守着婴儿出生、长大、离开、回家看望，也许会为他借用Stephen的中间名。  
万幸Stephen从唯一的胜利中看见了以上全部，而他没有讲出任何细节，好像最无趣的日常是最了不得的天机。于是他只是看着Tony，只是看着，时间长到足以数出对方鬓角偷跑的白发，并为自己口风之严感到久违的自负。唯一的疏忽，是他消失前情难自禁，脱口而出的人称从Stark变为Tony。  
碎裂飘散前最后一秒，他用来祈祷对方一无所知。

“而这拼死赢得的未来，便是当下各位所见。假使曾经的战斗给了我提出要求的资格，那么我请求各位，铭记它，并铭记Tony Stark。不要忘记他的孤勇、真挚和面对强敌的以死相抵，我请求你们永远将他写作英雄。”

“我将永远怀念Tony Stark。”Stephen与镜子里的自己对视，眼眶泛红恰到好处。他坚信最尖端的测谎仪也无法对自己的发言指摘半分，他的哀痛淋漓而真实，比真实更真。唯一不可解的是悲痛本身，他是经历过很多死亡的，假使超越时间，必须习惯死亡接踵而至如翻书：亲人、导师、战友……何况他在推演中见过千万次，一轮覆灭落到他眼里，应该只像流水刚好够润湿地面然后蒸干。有人留下来岂非好事：即使Tony被遗忘，被错论，也总有一个人会记得全部的真实，讲述到千秋万岁。存活者是他人生命的续写，记忆是历史的未亡人。  
但是，Stephen自问，但是为何偏留下我，让我独自在回忆里为怨难胜？他对凡人感到嫉妒，后者从不知晓，和Tony以同样的速率衰老、在同一日下葬是何等的特权。镜子中他已不再年轻，却也难以继续变老。很久以前他的鬓角就已灰白，而白发似乎再不能往别处蔓延一分。眼下他失眠规律，噩梦频率稳定，各大器官疾患皆在预料之中，尚不足以与Tony黄泉相见。他重新整理仪容，格外用心，因不会有伴同去，更不会有人一起归来。  
倘若现在动身，若无突发危机他将提前二十分钟到场。Stephen已经忘了几十年前是什么搭救了自己，并记不得从何时顿感低落，却不为老之将至。还好他记得讲稿里每一处细节，该讲的句子里所有停顿，和不该讲的、只有他知道的一座水下冰山：Stephen一向长于保密。他一并忘了全球变暖是多久前的流行词汇，只知道那座冰山年年扩张向外海，压在心上。于是他走向大门，将Stark Pad放回沙发上。不知他怎么保养的，电子产品自入手至今未曾送修，却一直没坏过，一次都没有。

 

Fin.


End file.
